Justine Ezarik
Justine Ezarik ' is nicknamed ''The Gambler. She was invited to the party by Joey Graceffa. She dies after the group chose her to be buried alive in episode 3. She returns in Season 4 as the Adventurer. She is voted into the first challenge against Tana Mongeau, and loses, killing her a second time and sending her to hell. Role '''Season 1 Episode 1 - An Invitation Justine is excited and curious to be at the dinner party, also confused. Justine gambles with Glozell and Tim. She is scared during Shane's death. Justine goes with Tim, Sierra, and Andrea to the library. Justine is even more scared when the car blows up with the dynamite placed under one of the tires. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Justine uses the spirit board, which spells out "BOOKS". Justine goes with Matt, Lele, and GloZell to find the fire clue. Justine votes for Andrea to go into the basement. Justine is chosen by Andrea to help aid her through the machine. Justine doesn't take her gloves off during the ice water part. Justine doesn't save Andrea. Justine says Andrea maybe should have gone. The group is surprised by what Justine says. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Justine goes with Joey and Eva to get Caroline's scarf. Justine is scared during the seance, revealing that she doesn't like being locked in a room without a way out, meaning that coffins are not something she wants to see. Justine goes with Sierra, Lele, and Matt to get the key. Justine finds out the music box is playing a song, and points it out to the group that the song it's playing is what they need to replicate on the piano in order to retrieve the key to the chain. Justine is scared when they unbury the coffin and when the group finds out they must bury one of them alive inside of it. Because of her reaction, much of the group believes she may be in league with the evil of the house. Joey tries to convince Justine that he's not going to let her go inside it and it won't happen to her. Justine, along with Joey and Matt, vote for Tim to be buried alive. Justine's name is drawn, she tries running. Marvin, the grounds keeper, grabs her. The group carry her back, and bury her, except for Joey. He is the only one who doesn't help bury her alive. Justine is crying and screaming hysterically, but stops, meaning she was sacrificed to the claws ritual, reversing it, exposing the artifact. Season 4 Episode 1 Justine escapes from her exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. She is later captured along with Alex, Rosanna and Colleen. While captured, she also meets Mortimer for the first time. Episode 2 Justine and Tana are both voted into the challenge. The challenge required them both to make a pyramid and the one who finishes their pyramid last would be killed by the Pharaoh. Tana manages to finish her pyramid first and stops the Mummy from grabbing Justine by ordering it to bring her it's Jeweled key, with both believing that they both can live. However it is then revealed that in order to retrieve the key, Tana must command the Mummy to kill Justine. But she refuses to do so saying, "No, I'm not going to order him to kill Justine, like what kind of sick and twisted bullshit is that.". Justine relents in her confessional that while she didn't blame Tana and she knew she didn't want to do it, she also says,"That's not how this works, this is... this is it you have to do this, or we both die". Still refusing to say the command and instead saying she just wants to go home, the Pharaoh suddenly attacks Justine. She attempts to fight back, but in the end, the Pharaoh chokes Justine and kills her for the second time. 'Quotes ' *"We should place bets to see where we think these two are!" *"Oh! Girl, Blackjack!" *"What? No, I'm an idiot! You don't want me!" *"Maybe she needed to go. Honestly, what is she even doing here!" *"I'm getting really fussy. Really, really fussy!" *"Oh God, I did it! Hallelujah! The bolt has been removed!" *"I told her not to pick me because I'm stupid!" *"What about these two back here?!?" *"Oh......Hell no!" *"Girl, you are standing on a coffin right now!" *"This is the worse dinner party ever." *"Joey, don't let them do this!" *"Alex, NO!!!" Thumbnails Buried Alive.png|Justine Ezarik alongside GloZell Green for the thumbnail for Episode 3 Buried Alive Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg Gallery Maxresdefault-1517678069.jpg|Justine arrives at The Estate Justine S1 close up.png|Justine as she appers in the Season 1 intro holding one of Caroline Eastwick's emerald earings justine S1 2.png|A farther shot of Justine in the intro Maxresdefault-1517678040.jpg Justine.jpg|Justine with Eva and Sierra. Escape-the-night-ijustine.jpg Justine before bruied alive.jpg|Justine' Moments before being chosen to be buried alive. JustineAd.jpg|Justine's offical season 4 poster JUSTINE EZARIK'S PROMO VIDEO! - Escape The Night S4 AdventurerTarot.jpg|Justine's Tarot Card E0E9C318-24F2-4088-A984-09396D51542A.jpeg|Justine is freed from her glass case. s4 justine.png|Justine as she appears in the Season 4 intro. 6F6E5EC3-6DA3-4787-9069-5D6E655F7231.jpeg|Justine’s confessional in Season 4. False Hope.png|Tana and Justine both believe they both might live. Fighting back.png|Justine unsuccessfully attempts to kill the Mummy before it can kill her. gone away.png|Justine’s second death. Trivia * Justine's death is considered as one of the saddest deaths in the show along side Colleen Ballinger's and Rosanna Pansino's. * She is the first person in the series to die twice. * The challenge she went into in Season 4 was the first and only challenge she ever went into in the entire series. Her first death involved her being betrayed by the group. * She is one of the few if not the first person to physically fight back against one of the monsters, as she repeatedly stabs the Mummy before he kills her. Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Escape the Night Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Third Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:First Victims